


Bradley James is a Special Snowflake

by watery_weasel



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Silly, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 21:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watery_weasel/pseuds/watery_weasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Colin drops by, Bradley is ridiculous, and people get snowed in. (Un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine and made of epic fail.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bradley James is a Special Snowflake

Despite what certain co-stars might have to say about it (Katie, who could be a bit of a witch and not just in a literal on screen sort-of way) Bradley James was not stupid. Thus he was forced to conclude (because he was indeed not an idiot) that looking back on it, the whole situation was Colin’s fault.

After all, he had been the one who’d decided to drop by his flat unannounced to visit and really that had been the start of the whole complicated mess. Of course, Bradley probably should have seen that bit coming because nothing with Colin Morgan could ever be un-complicated. Bradley personally, liked to think it had something to do with the accent, as he could tell more than a few interesting stories about how things had gotten all pear-shaped when he couldn’t understand Colin’s mumbling brogue worth a lick. (That was, however, a story for another time)

Point was, it was Colin’s fault that they were now stuck in his flat together slowly developing cabin fever as the sky continued to rain down fat, white snowflakes, coating everything and everybody unlucky enough to be outside in layers of powdery snow.

Colin was the one who’d swung by all unannounced and charming in his baggy jeans and well-loved hoodie and well, it wasn’t like Bradley was going to just leave him standing out in the cold.

Not to make it sound like Bradley didn’t enjoy Colin’s company. He would certainly never claim that, Colin was his best mate. Colin was the bloke he could be himself with, the person who was always up for pulling a bit of mischief on Angel when they had long boring evenings at the hotel back in France. It was those facts exactly that made this situation so…delicate. Pining for ones best mate was a complicated situation and one made no better by the fact that they were stuck indoors in close quarters and quickly running out of things to keep themselves distracted, and the snow wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

It was a difficult situation especially when Bradley was having trouble focusing on his game of solitaire (he was losing spectacularly) in favor of staring at Colin as he bit at his full lower lip, considering the crossword puzzle he had been working on with a frown written into lines on his face. Staring at Colin as he bit at his lip was just asking for trouble though and Bradley snuck covert coveting glances as Colin's pink tongue darted out to wet his lips and Bradley couldn’t help but admire how kissable they were. Full and pink, as he wondered how they might part between Bradley’s own, how he desperately would have liked to press his teeth into that flesh just hard enough so he could hear Colin’s sharp little intake of breath and then-

“What’s a 4-letter word for ‘deep yearning’?”  Colin asked as he looked up at Bradley, face confused.

Bradley floundered a moment telling himself very firmly that he would not, not, not perv on his best friend, at least not when said best friend sat on the other end of the couch, totally oblivious. If however, his thoughts strayed later on when he was alone and wanking well…that was a different matter entirely.

“Um…how bout pine?”  Bradley mumbled, as he grabbed his playing cards and reshuffled them with a sigh.

“Brilliant.” Colin replied flashing him that grin that made the corner of his eyes crinkle in that obscenely adorable way that he did. Really, Bradley thought, it was no wonder all the women on set were always aww-ing over Colin, the man oozed lovability and Bradley was getting downright sick of it.

What Bradley really needed he had to conclude was a distraction, something to entertain him to keep his mind from wondering to places that were really better off not going, not that he didn’t want something to happen with Colin, he certainly would have . The thing was though it as more complex than a fun tumble, they were co-stars and mates and Bradley _liked _it. Thing was, Bradley valued their friendship far too much to go messing it up with fucking. Yeah, maybe Bradley had never really felt this way about somebody before and Colin made him feel like a giddy schoolgirl but he could be happy with what they had, late night video diaries in France and rehearsing lines in his best Bowie impression. That was enough, it had to be.

It was because of all those reasons exactly that Bradley had to stop contemplating Colin’s ears as potential handlebars for the best blowjob ever and start thinking about appropriate snow day activities. Clearly, it was time to get creative.  

“You know it’s been a long time since we’ve bugged the girls.” Bradley said as he nudged Colin’s skinny thigh with his socked foot.

Colin looked up at him with that look he sometimes gave him which clearly said he knew this idea was monumentally silly but that he was going to go along with it anyway because Bradley needed somebody to supervise him.”Reckon they’ve got far too comfortable in the break between series, yeah?” Colin replied as he chucked his half finished crossword onto the coffee table.

“Hit my thoughts exactly on the head.” Bradley said as he dug out his mobile and flicked down his contacts list until he found a certain Katie McGrath.

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Colin asked him leaning over his shoulder to watch what Bradley on his phone. Colin leaning in so close and his hot breath brushing against Bradley’s cheek and he wanted to –well he wanted to do a lot of things but he settled for a raised eyebrow in Colin’s direction since that was the least scandalous.

“We’re always picking on Angel, probably bout time we give her a break. Don’t you think?” Bradley asked back and even though he can still feel Colin’s narrow body pressed against his side from shoulder to hip he somehow manages to sound coherent.

“Because we rightly fear the wrath of McGrath.” Colin said nodding, obviously remembering the bit of a tongue lashing Katie had given them when they’d woken her in the middle of the night before an early call, and really she was quite unpleasant before her morning caffeine Bradley had to admit. Not that Bradley needs the reminder of any of this and yeah, Colin is probably right about Angel being a better target but he needs to do something a little insane on a whim and this really seemed like a better option than leaning in just so, and licking his way into his Colin’s mouth.

He calls her on her home number and when she answers on the third ring he does this hilarious bit of playing an Australian fanboy with a crush. Bradley thinks it’s really pretty brilliant, at least judging by the way Colin is laughing, hands pressed at his mouth face screwed up to try and keep quiet. Bradley loves it cause he’s always been a silly kind of bloke and he loves to entertain and show off a bit (hence why he’s a actor) but knowing he can make Colin laugh like this, it makes him feel all warm and liquid on the inside like he’s just hugged a particularly adorable kitten. Of course, it doesn’t last because Katie has to go and open her mouth, just as Bradley is launching into a speech (still in character, of course) about the loveliness of her hair and how he wants to build a shrine to her magnificent breasts.

Katie full out bursts into chuckles on the other line and it takes her a couple minutes of laughter before she finally says. “Oh Bradley, I know it’s you. You think I wouldn’t recognize your number on my call ID?” She said completely ruining his fun, though she doesn’t sound the least bit upset. Actually, he had forgotten about that whole caller ID thing. Bradley really had to conclude that aside from the internet, modern technology was really a bit of a pain in the arse.

While he’s sputtering with indignation, Katie continues blithely.

“Was nice of you to ring though, Bradley. I haven’t had a laugh like that in ages and it’s dreadfully boring not being able to leave my flat.” She said happily. “Also tell Colin, number one that I hear him snickering in the background and second that he really needs to stop enabling you.”

Bradley puts two and two together pretty quickly as he responds a little suspicious as to exactly how much the role of Morgana is rubbing off on Katie, cause if she’s a seer than the world might well be doomed. “How’d you know it’s Colin? Could be anybody round my flat, I have other friends you know.”

Katie sighs over the line and Bradley can just picture the eye of exasperation that accompanies this sound. “Bradley, with you it’s always Colin.”

Well, suffice to say that Bradley doesn’t quite know how he’s supposed to take that statement.

 

 

Colin is dangerously close to driving Bradley over the deep end within a couple hours. Not that Colin has the vaguest clue about it. Bradley is an actor after all, and he’s pretty good at playing cool even when he is contemplating how he wants to trace the long straight line of Colin’s throat with his tongue. How he would like to bury himself into the little crook where Colin’s neck meets his shoulder and mark him with his teeth and tongue until nobody could deny him ownership.

Bradley decides quite suddenly that now is a great time for some fresh air, never mind that it’s evening out and there are still flurries falling from the sky. He just needs to get out because now his flat seems far too small and cramped and Colin’s presence has seemed to permeate the entire place so much so that Bradley can’t go a minute without one inappropriate thought or another hijacking his thoughts and basically turning him into a pining mess. He feels almost bowled over with it all, not that wanting Colin is a new concept, he’s dealt with that pretty well. He was also quite proud of himself for coming out the other side of his ‘I want to do naughty things to Colin Morgan, does this make me gay’ freak-out  a stronger and more confident man.

“I think I’m going batty, Colin. I’m going to duck out and walk myself round the block, get some air.” Bradley said pulling on his ratty trainers near the door.

Colin looked at him curious and a little concerned, watching him with a frown before he asked almost a little hesitant. “You want some company then?” Colin mumbled face open and a little hopeful, as though he thought he’d upset Bradley somehow.

Bradley knows he ought to say no, that he’ll be fine and that Colin won’t even miss him cause he’s just going to take a walk. Knows that is the smart and safe and logical decision, the decision that is boring. He doesn’t even have to think about it before he grins at Colin, wide, genuine and boyish and tosses Colin’s shoes over to him.

“Get with the program if you’re coming then, Morgan.”

 

 

Somehow it leads to the both of them out in snow, in the middle of the night, feeling like the only two men in the world in the in the silence that seems to insulate the world with so much snow on the ground. It’s almost like they walked out of Bradley’s flat and into a Christmas card or snow globe. So anywhere there they are, hands shoved deep into their pockets and snowflakes caught like sparkles in their hair and eyelashes, Bradley showing Colin his favorite activity in the snow.

The snow coats the sidewalk in a thick layer and it’s powdery and slick so he grins at Colin and says, “Watch this.” So, of course, Colin does.

Bradley gets a running start before letting go and letting his feet slip, allowing his momentum to glide him forward arms pin wheeling slightly to maintain balance and laughing like a kid on the playground. Colin just gives him a look that said Bradley was clearly insane but also a bit of good fun at the same time and that he didn’t want him any other way. That, absurdly, is the first time that Bradley lets himself wonder if Colin could possibly, maybe return his feelings. The fluttering in his stomach at that though makes Bradley nervous, makes his palms sweat.

“Well…don’t just stand there gawking at me, Morgan. Give it a try.” Bradley prompts breaking the moment with that typical absurdly wide grin. Colin gives it a try but fails rather spectacularly and Bradley can’t help but laugh as he thinks that this is why Merlin is so graceless at times. He falls flat on his arse and rubs the back of his neck.

“Must take a fair bit of practice.” He said after a moment smiling for no other reason than being content, even when he was on his butt in the snow. Bradley was still chuckling as he offered Colin his hand; he pointedly ignores the way Colin’s fingers curl, long and graceful around his hand as he helps to heave the skinny Irishman to his feet. Colin doesn’t let go even when he’s back unto his own two feet, he just stands there looking around skittishly before meeting Bradley’s eyes and grinning that grin that makes Bradley’s bones feel like the consistency of pudding; their fingers still clutched and hearts beating restlessly.

“You know, I’ve no idea how you get me to do these ridiculous things for you. “ Colin whispered the moment feeling fragile and delicate, something that needed to be handled with care, lest it break.

“Just part of my numerous charms.” Bradley whispered back thinking that if there had ever been a perfect opportunity to kiss Colin Morgan, than this had to be it, standing outside the both of them frosted with snow and pink in the cheeks.

Let it never be said that Bradley doesn’t seize the opportunities he gets, when they’d offered him the role of Prince Arthur he hadn’t hesitated and he doesn’t hesitate now either to think too much about what might happen. All he knows is that he can’t be misreading the signals and he may never get another chance like this one so he leans in to close the space and Colin is right there, meeting him halfway, their noses bump awkwardly a moment and Bradley shifts and pulls Colin to him and they _fit _just so. After that there is only the gentle press of lips as they part and press; the soft scrape of stubble and Bradley’s fingers curled tenderly around the back of Colin’s neck.

 

 

Later they tangle under Bradley’s covers in the dark, wrapping their limbs around each other bumping and poking awkwardly until they find the right alignment and they stay there huddled in each other’s warmth and watch old Zombie movies with terrible acting and even worse special effects. Colin laughingly insults his taste in movies and music, but says his test in men is just fine, and Bradley is ok with that. More than ok with it, actually, even when Colin accidentally prods him in the ribs with the sharp, boney angle of his elbow.

Bradley has to conclude that at the end of the day, being snowed in with Colin Morgan isn’t so bad. 


End file.
